Miniature electret microphones for use in hearing instrument (HI) devices often incorporate electronic filters in order to achieve improved performance of the HI system. A low pass filter (LPF) can be used to address the susceptibility of the HI to high amplitude, low frequency disturbances such as wind and road noise that tend to saturate the input buffer. A high pass filter (HPF) can be used to reject higher frequency disturbances such as ultrasonic interference and switching noise from the signal processing component.
Alternatively, microphones for HI devices may incorporate mechanical filters, for example, screens or other structures within the audio ports of the device that provide a filtering affect. The physical screen, usually located in the input port of a microphone of the HI device may be used to perform acoustic damping of the microphone's inherent resonance.
Use of electronic filters in place of mechanical, screen filters offer some performance advantages by reducing noise inherent with the mechanical filter. Additionally, the electronic filter also allows integration of the filter components within other electronics of the hearing instrument.
Integrating filter components on an integrated circuit of the HI instead of using discrete components on the circuit assembly is highly desirable for manufacturability, reliability, and cost. There is a tradeoff in the volume reduction of these components (predominately for the external chip capacitors) and the area needed to integrate these components. For very small footprint microphones, it is important to minimize the volume of the internal circuitry of the microphone as well as to reduce the stray capacitances loading the input. Reducing stray capacitance loading of the input is also necessary to minimize the sensitivity loss of the microphone.
To reduce the sensitivity loss as a result of stray capacitance in the microphone, a floating substrate can be driven in such a way as to guard out the stray capacitance that exists from the charged back plate (input of the buffer circuit) and the substrate of the die. Such an arrangement is shown in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,413, the disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference. Normally, the substrate of the die is grounded, and the stray capacitance presents a capacitive load on the input to ground reducing circuit gain and overall microphone sensitivity. This parasitic capacitance can significantly degrade the sensitivity of the microphone for very small footprint microphones because the die is very close to the backplate of the microphone and the motor capacitance driving the buffer input is small (due to the small microphone package and manufacturing tolerances). The motor capacitance is on the order of a pico farad, so stray capacitances on the order of a hundred femto farads can reduce the sensitivity by a decibel (dB).
Floating the substrate and driving it with a buffered copy of the input signal can be used to guard out stray capacitance to reduce signal loss. The drawback of this method is increased circuit noise due to the feedback of the guarded signal to the input. This further highlights the need to minimize stray capacitance even when it is being guarded out. One way of minimizing this stray capacitance is by increasing the gap between the back plate of the microphone and the circuit assembly. This is not easily accomplished in a miniature microphone. Another way is by reducing the area of the integrated circuit die.
Integrated filter capacitors can be implemented using either thin film capacitors or by utilizing the depletion region of a p-n junction. Maximizing the capacitance per unit area assists the designer in minimizing the area of the die. Junction capacitors for integrated circuits have been utilized in the prior art in grounded substrate designs. However, because there is little or no benefit of using a floating substrate architecture in normal applications or large footprint miniature electret microphones, they have not been used in such applications.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.